<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother Knows Best...~ by SilverWritingDesk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774930">Mother Knows Best...~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk'>SilverWritingDesk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chubby, Dark Implications, Diapers, F/F, Mental Coercion, Mental Regression, Mental Rewriting, Other, Prisoners, Soiling, Watersports, Weight Gain, diaper use, messing, obese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali is worried about her daughter and her teammates. The world of Remnant is terrifying, filled with monsters, both Grimm and human alike. A break could do them good, yes, but... what if they never go back to saving the world?</p><p>What if they just stayed at home? Nice and safe with mother, thanks to her Semblance...?</p><p>Commissioned by axioriot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother Knows Best...~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Day 1-<br/>“Welcome, welcome. It’s nice to finally meet you all in person,” Kali smiled warmly at the sight of the four girls walking up the steps to her home. “Blake has told me so many wonderful things about you all.”</p><p>Team RWBY wasn’t doing too great. Constant traveling, battling and stress were doing a number on them. It was easy to see in how they walked with an almost undead shamble, bags under their eyes, and their hair being slightly unkempt. Kali could feel her heart absolutely throbbing to dote over these kids.</p><p>“Thanks, mom,” Blake exhaled with a tired smile as she walked up the steps, her friends in tow, and giving her mother a warm embrace. Kali returned it firmly, hand stroking her daughter’s short hair and ruffling behind her ears a little. “We’ll put our bags away and head into town to grab some cots for my friends.”</p><p>But Kali shook her head and stepped back.</p><p>“Nonsense. I have everything all set already. Once you told me that you needed a place to rest, your father and I got right to work on fixing space for your friends. I will have to put two to a room if that’s okay.” Kali said sternly, looking back at the other girls to get their approval.</p><p>“Of course. We had gotten used to tents and broken-down cabins; we can hardly complain about bunking together. Despite Ruby’s occasional snoring…” Weiss noted with a little eye roll towards their leader, getting an annoyed and pouty huff as a response.</p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Belladonna,” Yang smiled and gave her a half bow of her head as she and her friends started to walk in. Kali let out a gentle laugh as they walked in.</p><p>“Please, call me ‘mom’,” she said with an innocent smile, following them all in. Yang tried to hide her blush as she said that; it wasn’t just because of her relationship with Blake that she requested to be called that? It couldn’t be; she also wanted Ruby and Weiss to…</p><p>The girls sighed with relief as they roamed the warm wooden halls of the Belladonna manor. Kali must’ve had some incense going or something, but it was like a weight had lifted from their shoulders once they stepped in. </p><p>Blake and Kali led the way to the bedrooms. Blake’s was where it always was, and the spare room next to hers had spare furniture laying outside it, the obvious signs of a hasty redecorating.</p><p>The modifications weren’t anything massive. Some lean-to cots were set up in the rooms, with two in the spare room and one in Blake’s addition to her bed. Everything seemed to be the same in Blake’s room, while the other room had a couple of dressers installed hastily. A small chest was laid by the window, and a quickly made wardrobe was set up in the corner.</p><p>“I grabbed these from a secondhand store in town; hopefully they hold up. Ghira is trying to find more comfortable beds, so these will have to do for now. I do hope they’re okay,” Kali explained as the girls took their rooms. Yang and Blake took the original bedroom, while Ruby and Weiss went to the other. Setting their bags down, they began to unpack. “The bathroom is free for any and all to use. While you unpack, I’ll be readying some tea and dinner in the kitchen. Give me a yell if you need me, okay sweeties?”</p><p>The girls nodded and thanked her before Kali happily walked off with a motherly sigh.</p><p>But as they opened their drawers to put things away, Ruby and Weiss discovered something peculiar.</p><p>“Whose clothes are these?” Weiss mused as she pulled out a set of clothes that was already folded in her dresser. It was large and snowy white sporting a tiny tail on the rear. “They look like… a baby romper or something.”</p><p>Ruby leaned over, taking a look at the outfit she was holding before checking her own dresser. It was the same thing in hers, in addition to dresses, overalls… All with childish designs on them.</p><p>“... Heh. Think these are Blake’s?” Ruby snickered, already picturing their solemn and wistful faunus partner in these childish clothes.</p><p>Weiss felt her cheeks redden as she thought of it too, but quickly dismissed the thought with a shake of her head.</p><p>“Mrs. Belladonna said she got these second hand, correct? It only makes sense that these were the original owners’ things. Which… raises more questions, I will admit…” Weiss reasoned as she checked the other drawers. The lower ones seemed to be empty, so she began slotting them into there.</p><p>In Blake’s room, she and Yang shared a dresser, but something else was off about this room. A number of stuffed animals were placed on Blake’s impeccably made bed. A cute little wolf, a fluffy kitten, a long noodley dragon, and a massive polar bear that the troupe all leaned against it.</p><p>“That’s kinda adorable. I didn’t know you slept with stuffed animals,” Yang snickered as she lifted up the kitten, turning it over with her robotic arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. The collar it wore jangled softly from the movement.</p><p>Blake hid her blush by burying her clothes in her dresser once more.</p><p>“Well… When I was little, I was always scared of being alone… So mom got me my first stuffed animal when she told me I had to stop sleeping in her bed…” Her ears flattened against her head in hot embarrassment, but her soft smile showed her real feelings. “I don’t recognize some of those… The polar bear and wolf seem new…”</p><p>“Eh, maybe you just forgot them,” Yang shrugged, tossing the stuffy back in the pile. “Looks like mom is doing a lot to try and make us feel comfortable here.”</p><p>Blake quirked an eyebrow at Yang calling her ‘mom’ so easily, but thought nothing of it. Given their relationship, it made sense that Yang would try and go along with her mom’s rules.</p><p>“Yeah… I don’t get what this wardrobe is for, though. I didn’t have this back when I lived here,” Blake stood up and walked to the wooden mini-closet in the corner, grabbing the handle and giving it a tug. It clunked dully, locked up tight. It seemed to have things inside from how it lightly rumbled, but it was impossible to tell its contents. “Guess mom was using my room for storage.”</p><p>“But she kept it mostly the same. She knew you’d come back home to her,” Yang affirmed to her as she gave her a hug from behind.</p><p>Unpacking didn’t take the girls long, and they each took their turns in the shower. It had been so long since they had last been in a civilized place like this, that warm, running water soothed their aching bodies like nothing else. It was like years washed off their bodies and down into the drain.</p><p>Dinner was prepared by the time they all finished. Kali had indeed made tea and dinner, which was a lovely mac’n’cheese. Judging from the box in the trash, it wasn’t quite homemade. It was… a cheap meal, of course, but the almost-homemade nature of it was rather satisfying. It brought back memories of most of the girls’ childhoods, like a comfort food should. Kali even went the extra mile as she even added peas to the dish.</p><p>Each girl enjoyed their plate, some even asking for seconds. Weiss, however, simply enjoyed the mac’n’cheese; pushing her peas off to the side in a subtle distaste for the vegetable.</p><p>“We’ll probably just stay a week, if that’s okay with you,” Ruby said as she licked her fingers clean of the spare jelly. “We can’t stay relaxing for too long.”</p><p>“Only a week?” Kali frowned, resting her head on her hand as she watched them with a fond eye. “I insist you stay for longer… All your woes will weigh so heavy on you after you leave, you need ample time to rest…”</p><p>“Sorry, mom. Maybe we can stay an extra day or two, but… We’re busy little bees,” Blake said, giving her mother a smile in return as she reached to squeeze her hand.</p><p>“Hm… Whatever you wish,” Kali nodded with a sigh, pangs of sadness hidden behind it. Each girl could feel their hearts tugged at from her disappointment. They hated making her sad like that… “But know that my offer stands, and you may stay as long as you like. And Weiss, you should finish your peas. They’re good for you.”</p><p>Weiss blushed, suddenly all eyes on her. She glanced between each girl before staring down at her meal, which was now mostly peas thanks to her moving them aside. The peer pressure was too much, and with a sigh, she pushed her fork into the green orbs and ate them with a little grumble.</p><p>Kali’s ears perked and she let out a delighted little purr. She was going to have fun with her kids…</p><p>-Day 2-<br/>Adjusting to a more domestic life came easier to some of the girls than it did for others. Weiss and Blake were more homebodies regardless, more than willing to help Kali out with some of the cooking and cleaning, despite her protests and insistence that they should just rest, while Yang and Ruby got restless being in one place for long. Kali certainly appreciated the help, as it even gave her little taste testers to see how things came out!</p><p>Menagerie had good beaches, so the sisters took the day out to the shore, riding on Bumblebee to get there. Kali of course packed them a large lunch box of chips, soda, and sandwiches to keep them nice and fed, with a side order of snack cakes at the bottom for dessert.</p><p>They weren’t gone long, however, only a few hours. Kali had warned them to not be out too late and be back before sundown, but it was barely 4 pm by the time they returned.</p><p>“I’m just kinda tired,” Yang sighed as she set the lunchbox back on the counter, rubbing her sore neck.</p><p>“Did you not sleep well?” Kali asked, full of concern as she placed the back of her hand against Yang’s forehead, then Ruby’s, to check their temperatures.</p><p>“Oh, we slept fine. I guess…” Ruby tried figuring out why they were just so exhausted. “Maybe all the sleep we put off is finally catching up to us.”</p><p>Kali frowned and nodded, quickly getting them each a glass of milk and a pat on the head, her warm smile making the sisters feel at ease.</p><p>“Why not take a nap then? We’ll wake you when dinner is done,” Kali cooed, ruffling Ruby’s hair which got a little snicker out of her.</p><p>The two nodded in agreement and headed back to their rooms, sipping their nice, cold milk to help relax their bodies that had been outdoors all day.</p><p>Kali smiled. Growing girls needed their naps, after all. Turning back to her help in the kitchen, she clapped her hands together and got back to work. Tonight’s dinner would be pasta with meatballs and sausage, and an entire loaf of cheesy greasy garlic bread… For dessert, she had all the things for a fresh homemade peach cobbler topped with vanilla ice cream… The girls would be all over that!</p><p>-Day 3-<br/>“Bleeech,” Ruby grumbled, reclining on the couch with her boots up on the coffee table, grabbing a cookie from the end table and popping it into her mouth. “We’ve been eating way too much… My belly is starting to get soft.”</p><p>“Your belly was always soft, dolt,” Weiss smirked with a little laugh. “Why not go to the gym? I think I saw one down the road when we came in.”</p><p>“How do you know her belly was always soft?” Blake retorted from her little spot on the recliner, looking up from her book with the slightest of smirks. Luckily, all her childhood books were still in her room, so she had plenty to reread. Going back to these old stories filled her with a sense of nostalgia.</p><p>“Th-That is beside the point!” Weiss hugged loudly, instantly on the defense. “I could say it’s the same reason you know Yang likes her hair being tugged!”</p><p>Ruby quirked an eyebrow, leaning in to smirk with Blake now.</p><p>“And how do you know that?” Ruby cooed with taunting intent, before laughing and giving Weiss a gentle push. The heiress grumbled and steamed in place, burying her face back in her scroll with tiny mumbles. “I’ve been tempted, but… Why work out? We’re on vacation. It seems counterproductive to be working up a sweat when we’re supposed to be relaxing.”</p><p>“Try telling that to Yang. She’s still trying to do her morning jogs,” Blake slipped a piece of biscotti into her mouth, crunching it as she read her book. “Kudos to her, but I really don’t wanna go out… Maybe we can tan on the beach later, but working out seems like a chore…”</p><p>The front doors opened, and Yang walked in, popping a couple potato chips in her mouth as she did. Her body lightly glistened with sweat from her workout, but the exposing clothes she wore for it really showed how they were letting themselves go.</p><p>Her once sculpted abs were retreating into her tummy, with a soft rounding of a muffin top spilling over her shorts and her thighs squishing out from the tight spats she wore.</p><p>“You’re back early. Don’t you usually jog for an hour? It’s only been like… twenty minutes?” Blake asked, head tilted before she finished her fancy cookie and moved onto the next, with a sip of chocolate milk.</p><p>“Eh… Not really feeling it that much today,” Yang shrugged, popping another chip into her mouth. She made the motion like she was about to vault over the couch, then she stopped with a little headshake, taking the long way around and plopping on the floor in front of her partner, getting rewarded with a couple headpats.</p><p>Weiss let out a long yawn, letting her arms sprawl to the sides as she looked down at herself. She could see her own rounding belly pushing out against her dress, and she had forgone wearing her boots for they were getting too tight around her fattening ankles and feet. Ruby, of course, had much of her weight just centered in the belly, and rather annoyingly, her breasts, while Blake and Yang seemed to be fairly bottom heavy with pear shaped bodies, with Yang having the benefit of already being busty to help her out.</p><p>With a puffed-out cheek, she poked her own flat chest and sighed, glancing back towards the kitchen. Everyone else was snacking, so maybe it was time for her to make a bowl of ice cream. Sure, ice cream was a dessert food, but it felt like Weiss hadn’t eaten for days, and not only four hours.</p><p>Climbing off the couch, she padded over to the kitchen and grabbed a spare tub of vanilla from dessert the night prior and popped it open. There was barely any left! Hm… It’d be rude to dirty a bowl. With a shrug, Weiss fished a spoon out and started to shovel the leftover treat into her mouth as she went to take her spot back next to Ruby.</p><p>The television had settled on some cheesy teenager’s anime, which Ruby seemed to be engaged in, with how eagerly she ate her cookies. Or she was just hungry. Knowing Ruby it could’ve been either.</p><p>“Where’d mom go, anyways?” Weiss asked between mouthfuls, licking the spoon to make sure she didn’t miss any ice cream.</p><p>“Think she went to grab dinner. Thought it was too hot to do any cooking,” Blake said. “Pretty sure she’s getting burgers and take out.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Weiss thought for a moment. Wasn’t that stuff really unhealthy? Maybe they should just make some basic salads or somethi- Ow, ow, brain freeze! Her nutritional thoughts ended abruptly as she clutched her temple with a grumble of pain.</p><p>Everyone started watching the show after a while, with all their snacks depleted at the beginning of the second commercial break. Even Blake had set her book down to watch. Something about how it looked just really got her. The colors and movements were so bright and flashy…</p><p>The doors thudded open as Kali backed her hips into them, her arms full of bags and a tray of cups, filled to the brim with soda.</p><p>“Dinner’s here!” She announced with a hum as she moved to meet the team in the living room. “Ruby, please take your boots off the table.”</p><p>Ruby blinked, instantly moving them onto the floor with slightly heavy thuds with an apologetic bow. With the table cleared, Kali started to set the things down, trying to separate each bag by who was getting what.</p><p>“My, you were all hungry,” she noted, casting a glance at each of their now empty containers of snacks. “I hope you can still fit dinner in those piggy bellies of yours!”</p><p>The girls laughed a little as they reached in and grabbed their food. Each girl had a massive burger, absolutely dripping with grease, cheese, and condiments. Clean eating would be a challenging feat as each girl started to dig in, while Kali had a small salad for herself, which she began to munch on as she took a seat between Weiss and Ruby.</p><p>“Oh, Blake, I recorded one of your favorite movies from when you were a kitten,” Kali smiled at her daughter as she took the remote, working the menus to get to the recording. The girls were briefly annoyed at not being able to finish their show, but their faces lit up when they saw the movie in question.</p><p>“Kitten Comes Home? Blake, you must’ve been adorable as a kid!” Ruby snickered with a big grin, while Blake hid herself behind her burger, taking a big bite of it with little mumbles.</p><p>“Moooom…” Blake whined, Yang giving her a pat on the leg with a little chuckle.</p><p>“Oh, come now, dear, relax for a bit. Let’s relax with a fun little movie while we eat, okay?” Kali gave her a sincere smile, and that was enough to break Blake’s defenses.</p><p>The next hour was spent watching the movie with plenty of laughs and smiles going around. It was a heartwarming movie about a small cat being separated from her mother and meeting a colorful cast of characters on her way to be reunited.<br/> Despite it being for… elementary school kids at least, they found themselves quite engaged! It had good morals to teach, and they couldn’t get some of those musical numbers out of their head. </p><p>They spent the rest of the day watching television together, going back to their teenaged anime to figure out how the arc was going to end, while in the back of their minds, they found themselves less interested in it. Yeah, it looked good, but they almost missed the soft visual of that kids’ movie…</p><p>----</p><p>Blake giggled to herself as her softer girlfriend laid on top of her, her still strong arms pinning her against the mattress.</p><p>“W-We need to be quieter tonight…” She mumbled, letting her hands roam down Yang’s sides down to her hips, giving her softer butt a firm squeeze. It wasn’t always that big, right? Blake certainly didn’t mind that, however.</p><p>“Bah. They’re fast asleep; I can hear Ruby snoring,” Yang smirked as she leaned down, kissing Blake’s neck and placing a possessive kiss on it, teeth grazing the skin. The faunus shuddered as she moved her arms back up her body, wrapping them around her torso and squeezing her close. “Let’s just enjoy each other… We haven’t had any privacy before this vacation… We should indulge…~”</p><p>The two lost themselves in flirty little giggles as they rubbed against one another, their lips meeting for small skirmishes that left them both breathless and grinning. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies, squeezing and massaging in places that had never been quite so soft or full before, and it wasn’t long until the covers were pulled over the pair, draping them in darkness as their moans filled the room…</p><p>-Day 4-<br/>“Yang. Yang!” Blake hissed hurriedly as she gave her sleeping partner a few rough shoves to jostle her out of her sleep.</p><p>“Mmh?” The blonde peeled her eyes open and blinked a few times, letting out a yawn as she sprawled onto her back. She felt very warm and content… She hadn’t slept that good in forever. Her eyes dragged over to the clock. It was 6 am! “... Ooh, getting up early for round 2? Heh, feisty kitten…” Yang smirked, starting to sit upright.</p><p>“No! Look!” Blake whispered hastily as she pulled up the blanket covering them, gesturing towards Yang’s side of the bed.</p><p>The sheets were absolutely damp on her side of the bed. The dark spot was clear as day, and it was obvious that they were centered on Yang’s panties.</p><p>“I… Crap,” Yang groaned, rubbing her head and she hastily hopped out of bed to peel her panties off for a replacement. “Okay. No need to panic. We’ll just… toss them in the wash and get them cleaned before anyone can find out.”</p><p>“We can’t have mom knowing that we’re sleeping together… It’d be a complete betrayal of her trust…” Blake sighed, climbing off her side and starting to undo the bed. “Here, you go take a shower. I’ll take care of the sheets. It’d be suspicious if mom saw you doing laundry.”</p><p>“Right,” Yang nodded as she took a long look at the wet mess she left behind, her cheeks turning bright red. “... Did I really wet the bed? Ugh, I’m sorry…”</p><p>But Blake was quick to step over and hug her love from the side.</p><p>“Hey. Accidents happen. I won’t tell anyone, but try not to do it again, okay?” Blake gave her a smile that set her soul at ease, and Yang nodded, delivering a soft peck on the cheek before moving out to get washed up.</p><p>Bundling the sheets up with Yang’s used panties, Blake made sure the wet spots weren’t exposed as she tip-toed through her home, like a thief, trying not to wake anyone up.</p><p>The laundry room was just up ahead. The light was on though; someone must’ve forgotten to turn it off. Blake supposed she was lucky in a way she spotted it, as she’d be able to help conserve energy, but as she stepped into the laundry room, her ears perked up and she mewled in surprise.</p><p>“Oh! Good morning, love,” Kali smiled as she folded a towel over her arm from her seat near the dryer. “Did I surprise you? I’m sorry; I’ve been waking up early to get a start on chores. What’s that you’ve got there?”</p><p>“O-Oh, ah. I just… wanted to get a start on freshening up my sheets,” Blake stammered, body going rigid as she tried to come up with a good lie. Why did it feel so bad lying to Kali? Blake could practically picture her disappointment upon discovering her fib. Kali’s frown, the loss of respect in her eyes… “I’ll just get this going…”</p><p>She hastily stepped over to the washer, lifting the lid and carefully dumping the sheets in, trying to act as if everything was normal.</p><p>“Ahh. Hm, you’re going to make a lovely wife someday when you grow up, you know,” Kali chuckled warmly as she watched. “Combat expertise and home-body instincts? Hard to find in a woman.” There was a pause, and then Kali stood up, approaching her daughter. “Oh, sweetie, you dropped something.”</p><p>Blake’s ears twitched as she looked down to see what she missed, and her face went pale when she realized Yang’s soaked panties had slipped out of the bundle!</p><p>But she didn’t have any time to grab them with her arms full of the sheets. Kali picked them up off the floor, then paused, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“... Dear, these are…” Kali began to speak, but Blake was already scrambling to cover up what had happened.</p><p>“I know! I know, I’m sorry! I… I wet the bed last night…” She sheepishly ‘admitted’, rubbing her arm as she looked off to the side to avoid her gaze. Yang was going to have to pay her back big time for this…!</p><p>She braced herself from admonishment, but instead, Kali simply put the panties in the washer as well, and stepped forward, embracing her daughter and stroking the back of her head. Blake’s eyes went wide as she leaned down into the hug, burying in her mother’s neck.</p><p>“Oh, honey… There’s no need to be ashamed…” Kali cooed, stroking her daughter’s hair in nice, gentle, even strokes to help relax her. She soon found how quickly it worked; her daughter’s purring filling her ears and heart with warmth. “It’s just a sign you’re relaxed… Don’t fret at all. Here, I’ll handle your bedding. Get cleaned up and dressed, and we can make breakfast together. I’m feeling scones.”</p><p>The pair smiled and bonded quietly amongst themselves as they got to work on the laundry. But they weren’t alone, soon joined by a certain ice queen with her hair down, still in her nightgown, clutching her cot’s sheets with a deep blush on her face…</p><p>---<br/>All the fat food had done a number on the once athletic huntress bodies. It was clear to tell the pajama-clad warriors that their waistlines had expanded a good few inches. Their busts were sagging, and their bellies lightly jostled with each step they took.</p><p>Fitting their larger forms, they certainly ate a lot of breakfast to keep themselves energized. Three batches of scones had to be made to keep them fed, making Kali work overtime to keep up with the demand. Surely it couldn’t hurt to indulge on warm, homemade sweets while on vacation, right?</p><p>“Uuugh, you’re kidding me…” Weiss grumbled to herself as she tried getting her dress on. The zipper in the back just wouldn’t work all the way! It barely got up to her shoulder blades at that! All that extra width on her body was making it next to impossible to get dressed! Why did they insist on wearing such tight outfits…?</p><p>Glancing over at Ruby, she didn’t seem to be faring much better. The ties on her corset were just not agreeing with her strained grunting and groaning, while her flailing legs revealed all the extra tears and rips in her stockings. Even her baggy sleeves seemed to be clinging onto her thicker frame for dear life!</p><p>“What should we doooo?!” Ruby groaned, giving her corset one final pull before just flopping back on the bed, arms sprawled out as she groaned. “We can’t just wear our pajamas all day…”</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Kali’s voice scared the two girls, making Weiss jump a few inches into the air, while Ruby’s squealing almost knocked her clean off the bed. “Oh, I didn’t mean to startle you!”</p><p>“It’s… fine, don’t worry… mom,” Weiss sighed, shaking her head as she walked over, embarrassed at her state of half-dress. After having to confess her bedwetting to her this morning, it was hard to look Kali in the eyes. “Our clothes must’ve shrunk in the wash or something. We barely fit in them.”</p><p>“Oh, heavens. You two aren’t the only ones,” Kali let out a gentle laugh as she gestured to her side, where she seemed to be carrying some of Yang and Blake’s spare clothes. “Here, allow me. I used to mend all of Blake’s clothes from her rough and tumble childhood days. It’ll be good for me to get that sewing machine back working.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Ruby chipperly smiled and started to undress without a care in the world to hand her things over, while Weiss rolled her eyes slightly.</p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a problem or anything, especially after my thirds of scones I ate this morning…” Weiss rubbed her arm nervously. “How about we do the dishes while you work on that?”</p><p>“That’d be wonderful,” Kali smiled as she took Ruby’s dress from her and waited patiently while Weiss undressed to do the same. “The others are cleaning the living room, but if you need their help, you can always ask.”</p><p>“Thanks, mom!” Ruby gave Kali a hug, making the faunus mother gasp a little before returning the gesture.</p><p>Weiss’s bare feet fidgeted against the floor as she watched the display. Her… heart hurt. She was jealous. She never got to hug her mother like that, and neither did Ruby. If Ruby was making the most of this situation, why shouldn’t she?</p><p>Trudging her pudgy legs forward, she wrapped her arms around Kali, embracing her warmly with a gentle sigh. Kali cooed down at her daughters, enveloping them both in her embrace and giving them a firm squeeze.</p><p>Weiss smiled. This felt… good. It felt right. She didn’t want it to end...</p><p>-Day 5-<br/>Despite Kali’s best efforts, the mending couldn’t be done. By the time she delivered the modified outfits to them in the morning, after stealthily helping Blake and Ruby clean their wet sheets, they had already outgrown the extra inches that their mother had so lovingly sewn onto their garments.</p><p>“What do we do? It’d cost a ton to get a whole new wardrobe in town…” Ruby grumbled, each of the girls lounging in Blake’s room, most sat on her bed while Blake herself sat on the dresser. They all still wore their pajamas for the second day in a row, like it was any other sleepover.</p><p>“Well… There’s… one option,” Blake spoke slowly as her legs gently kicked in the air, her bare heels gently tapping against the dresser below her. Reaching down, she slid one of the drawers open and took out the first outfit on top. It was an oversized pair of baby’s overalls, with cute little animal patches sewn onto it.</p><p>Despite their childish appearance, they seemed to be about their size…</p><p>“I’m so not wearing those!” Weiss huffed, crossing her arms indignantly as she turned away.</p><p>“I mean, all our dressers have more… I’m sure there might be a design you like in them somewhere,” Ruby frowned, watching Weiss throw a mini tantrum. “Besides, it’s not like we’ve been going outside. Nobody besides mom is going to see us in them.”</p><p>It seemed to be a necessary evil; the consensus agreed after a few minutes of miniscule debate.</p><p>When Kali returned to check up on them to see how the outfits she fixed held up, along with to inform them that breakfast (chocolate chip and banana pancakes with real maple syrup and butter!), her ears perked up and a mewl of delight left her lips at the sight before her.</p><p>All her daughters were wearing absolutely adorable outfits! Ruby elected for a salmon-colored dress that she kept trying to tug down her tubby thighs to keep herself decent, while Weiss ended up with the overalls that Blake had pulled out first, going for a grey and white snowflake t-shirt to go on underneath it. Blake’s outfit was a one-piece romper of sorts, that she tossed a spare skirt on over to try and cover her exposed thighs. Yang wore a cute pair of dark blue shorts (that were honestly no longer than her old spats) with a light blue long-sleeve top, soft to the touch, with little white ruffles around the neck hole and wrist holes.</p><p>“Oooh! Aren’t you all simply darling~?” Kali swooned, hurriedly rushing over to dote upon all her adorable children. Her adorable, blushing, fat children. The outfits they were definitely fit better than their old ones, but there was some looseness to them, like they were still too small to fit in them properly.</p><p>Despite being children’s clothing, it didn’t do much to hide their adult features. They essentially looked like big children with breasts, fatty and fully, pushing out against their baby wardrobe.</p><p>“We should probably start trying to lose weight…” Weiss mumbled, finding it a little hard to speak through the cheek pinching and kissing the Kali was putting upon her.</p><p>“Yeah…” Yang sighed, giving her flabby belly a poke. It was even slightly hanging out from under her top, with her muffin top spilling over the waistband of her shorts. “Let’s… start that tomorrow, okay? Mom, maybe you could grab us just some workout outfits from in town, and we can start going for jogs and stuff tomorrow!”</p><p>“If I have the time, dear,” Kali smiled, placing a kiss on the silly blonde’s nose, making her giggle with a smile. “Now, come down for breakfast. I’m sure your father would love to see your new ensembles before he hurries off to work!”</p><p>Today was another lazy day once breakfast was over and all three platters of pancakes Kali had made had been gobbled up by her hungry children. Ghira managed to even join them for the first time in a while. His White Fang business was keeping him away so often that he rarely managed to get time home with his family. The large faunus made sure to take lots of photos of his extended family to frame and keep in his personal office!</p><p>But after breakfast, the girls found that it was hard to find him again. It was more than a little disappointing; they wanted to play outside together! Hide and seek would be really fun, and he could probably give like, at least three of the girls piggy-back rides at once!</p><p>As they were winding down for the day with TV dinners and juice while watching some cartoons, Ghira made his appearance, looking more than a bit haggard, with a bit of sweat covering him, and his hair a ruffled mess.</p><p>“Alright, love, they’re all set,” he said tiredly before landing in his armchair with a loud sigh. Kali, ever ready to work, stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek before scurrying off to the kitchen to fix him up a glass of iced tea.</p><p>The girls shared a collectively curious and confused look.</p><p>“What’s finished?” Blake tilted her head, then quickly finished scarfing down the frosting covered brownie that came with her meal.</p><p>“Did we get a present?!” Ruby gasped, her silver eyes twinkling. “Like, a new toy or something? A playground? Tell us tell us tell us~!”</p><p>“You’ll see,” came Kali’s almost ominous words as she returned with her husband’s drink and took a seat back with the kids. Nothing more was said about the secret project, leaving all of the girls on an excited edge.</p><p>Until bedtime. The girls were all greeted by something new added to each of their rooms when they went to get changed for bed. Their beds were gone.</p><p>In their place were four cribs. They all seemed to be made of sturdy wood, with bars that stretched to at least a yard from the mattresses within. They were all painted, with a corresponding letter etched in the headboard. R, W, B, Y.</p><p>“How do you like them? I had them bought and made specifically for you!” Kali smiled like a ray of sunshine as she clasped her hands together. Ghira stood behind her, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze with a fond smile.</p><p>“Ahem…” He cleared his throat, gruff and tumbled and full of pride. “I made them specifically for you~” He corrected her with a little grin, making Kali laugh and rest back against his chest.</p><p>“What… What are they for?” Weiss asked nervously as she approached the white one in her room, her initial carved into the wood. It looked to be comfortable… Pressing her hand against the covers, she noticed a little stuffed animal was even tucked in, with a handful of pillows near the head… And that crinkle…</p><p>Those were plastic sheets. Probably for her bedwetting, the realization dawned upon her and made her eyes go wide.</p><p>“Well, those cots weren’t too comfortable for you to sleep in…” Kali spoke slowly, stepping forward into Yang and Blake’s room, resting her hand on the bars of the black crib that was for her biological daughter. “And I’ve noticed some of my kids have been a little… naughty and have been sneaking into bed together without our okay.”</p><p>Blake and Yang felt chills going up their spines as they gave each other a side glance. They were not going to admit anything to anyone.</p><p>“Okay? That means you might need help getting out of bed, but… Ghira and I have that covered, don’t we dear?” Kali smiled, bowing her head at her doting husband, who… didn’t seem thrilled at lifting up the fat children out of their cribs each and every morning, but as the saying goes, happy wife, happy life... </p><p>The girls couldn’t really complain as they changed out of their adult baby clothes and into their pajamas, eyes constantly glancing at the miniature prisons they would be sleeping in. Was Kali going too far? It was like the anxieties of what she wanted to do were starting to rise in their chests, but an almost supernatural calm kept it pushed down…</p><p>One by one, the girls were put in bed. Their mother and father took the time to carefully tuck each girl in, getting them all snug and comfortable with their plush blankets and soft pillows. Each crib even had a stuffed animal that they were allowed to snuggle with, as Kali knew a couple of her kids were going to be lonely, and before she left, a baby monitor was placed on the nightstand in between the cribs.</p><p>“In case anything happens, just call my name, and I’ll be there, okay?” She gave each of her kids a kiss good night and turned the lights off.</p><p>Yang and Blake sighed, shifting in their cribs, listening to the plastic sheets below crinkling with each movement.</p><p>“This is humiliating… Why do we need to sleep in cribs?” Yang grumbled, her leg curled up close to herself in an almost fetal position. “We’re adults, darn it…”</p><p>Blake stared up at the ceiling fan, watching it do its slow loops in an almost hypnotic way. She frowned a little at Yang’s statement, rolling over onto her side to look at her lover through the bars.</p><p>“Are we though…? Yang, everyone has wet the bed during this trip… We’re big, fat… and a lot slower than we used to be,” Blake sighed, hugging her dragon plush close and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Maybe… Maybe we are just children.”</p><p>The idea lingered in the air, Yang trying to figure out ways to prove Blake wrong… but she just didn’t have it in her. She genuinely had a point there. Yang rolled over to face her, meeting her gaze and smiling with a little laugh. They did look rather silly like this…</p><p>But they were safe, and comfortable. That wasn’t bad, right?</p><p>-Day 6-<br/>It had gotten to the point where the girls’ morning routine now consisted of bringing their wet sheets to Kali for her to wash, but thanks to the plastic sheets they now had, that made the matron Belladonna’s job much easier. This was the first time all four girls managed to have an accident, however. They shared nervous glances as the sheets were pulled up, but nobody said anything. They were too nervous to acknowledge what might’ve been happening.</p><p>They unanimously agreed that maybe going for a jog might not have been the best idea for the day. Mom wasn’t able to leave to get them plus-size workout clothes, so it sort of all worked out in the end. At least mom offered to take them out for a walk to the beach later on in the day, if the tubby girls weren’t too tuckered out!</p><p>They laughed at first, but then realized that getting tired out early was a distinct possibility. Their weight gain had not ceased. They hadn’t used a scale since it all started, but they must’ve been well over 300 pounds at this point; perhaps even bordering 400? Getting up and down the stairs to the bedrooms was getting to be a sweat-inducing chore, and their walking was reduced to a hefty waddle, while the floorboards creaked below with each thunderous step.</p><p>Around noon was one The Little Beowulf That Tried was on, so the family had bundled together in the living room to watch. The girls each had a plate with two PB&amp;J sandwiches on them, with a tall glass of milk to accompany it.</p><p>“Oooh…  That nasty Foxhund is always trying to stop Wulf!” Ruby whined after gulping down the last of her milk. “When will he learn not to trust that sneaky monster?!”</p><p>“Foxhund doesn’t always trick Wulf though,” Weiss countered between bites of her sandwich, taking time to dip it in the milk every so often. “Remember yesterday’s episode when they worked together to save the Hunter that fell into a pit?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, but that was just one time! There’s no way that he can- Aaaah!” Ruby suddenly gasped, her plate almost falling off her absolutely thick lap as she pointed at the screen dramatically. “Wulf is going to get eaten! O-Oooh, I can’t watch!”</p><p>The other girls had a little laugh at their friend’s reaction, and made sure to tell her when she could turn back… But something caught Kali’s attention in the momentary silence of the situation.</p><p>“... Ruby,” she began to speak, gently but firmly. “Do you have something to tell me?”</p><p>Ruby Rose froze, staring up at her mother with a confused look. Did she? She already admitted that she wet the bed, already said thank you for the sandwiches…</p><p>“Nnnnope,” Ruby finally said, smiling. It must’ve been a trick question! “Nothing!”</p><p>“Mhm… Please stand up for me, sweetheart,” Kali pointed, Ruby’s eyes following her hand and feeling her heart sink. What did she do wrong? Nervously moving her plate from her lap to the coffee table, she stood up and…</p><p>She revealed the massive dark spot between her legs on her shorts, trailing all the way down her legs to her feet. A puddle had even formed where she was sitting, staining the seat of her shorts a dark hue.</p><p>Ruby had wet herself in front of everyone.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry, mom, I didn’t realize,” Ruby began to stammer, quickly starting to feel flustered. She really didn’t realize she had done it! Wouldn’t she have felt the warmth between her thighs as she did it…? “I-I’ll clean it up…”</p><p>The poor girl was near tears. Yang shifted to get up to give her sister comfort, but Kali was already on the case. She pulled the youngest into a close hug, letting her head rest in her bosom as she cooed.</p><p>“It’s okay… Shhh, shh… Daddy will clean the couch, and I’ll get you changed. How does that sound?” Kali pulled away from the hug only for a moment to look Ruby in the eyes, giving her a warm smile before wiping her tears with her sleeve. Ruby gulped back another sniffle and nodded, returning the smile. Hand in hand, the two made their way upstairs quite slowly, thanks to Ruby’s massive size, and the pair wouldn’t be seen for almost another ten minutes.</p><p>Ruby returned to the couch in a new, clean dress; this one red and white plaid, like a picnic blanket, but there was an extra waddle to her step. Her friends watched her carefully, trying to figure out what the cause was… until Blake’s ears twitched upon hearing the crinkle.</p><p>“M-Mom, did you put Ruby in a diaper?!” Blake gasped, nearly dropping her plate of discarded crusts off her lap. Blake didn’t like the crust on her sandwiches.</p><p>“What would you prefer? That she continues making puddles on the furniture?” Kali countered, her gentle smile never fading. Blake was finding it hard to really refute her point... “It’s only a temporary measure! If she can keep them dry, she can have her big girl panties back.” The sentence was there as a rule, but it hung like a soft threat to the girls.</p><p>“I… Okay, mom,” Blake sat back down, gradually relaxing once more with an exhale. That was… fine. Mom did have a point, after all. It’s not like any of the rest of them would have an accident. Ruby was the youngest, so of course she’d be the one to have one!</p><p>Blake, and even the other girls, were confident in the reasoning. For most of the day, at least.</p><p>It only continued when the family went on their walk around the block for the day. Yang didn’t even realize she was doing it. It wasn’t until Weiss let out a disgusted ‘ewww!’ at the sight of the wet, dark trail that was following behind Yang that it came to everyone’s attention.</p><p>Blake and Weiss would soon be the next to fall. Weiss’s continence broke as they returned home to change Yang into her first diaper, and Blake held out all the way until dessert, where she was too distracted by the cake mom had made to notice she had soaked through her shorts and onto the seat cushion.</p><p>Each girl was thickly padded when they were tucked in for the night. They weren’t even allowed to wear their panties while they slept! At least that meant they could get rid of those plastic sheets for actually soft ones.</p><p>Tomorrow was the last day of their vacation. They gave each other a nervous glance before they were separated into their rooms. There was an unspoken thought in their heads they all shared.</p><p>Could they leave…?</p><p>-Day 7-</p><p>The girls had their bags all packed. Their clothes, despite very much not fitting them, were all secured, along with a couple outfits to fit their larger bodies. They were ready to go; they had to go. Staying here had made them soft and weak, and it was time to get back to business.</p><p>But Kali barred the way out, bearing a stern expression on her face.</p><p>“I cannot allow you leave, darlings,” she said with a frown, looking at each of her adorably dressed children, one by one. With each glance they were given, they could feel their resolve weakening, like chips being taken out of a damn. “You’re in no shape to be heroes like this… You can’t even make it to the bathroom; how can you fight monsters and terrorists when you can’t hold it in?”</p><p>“Mom, I know you want us to be safe, but we’re needed out there,” Blake stated, mustering up her resolve and waddling forward, any noble intent battered by the crinkle between her legs. “We’re going to be safe. We have each other. I promise.”</p><p>“... Sweetheart, I know you want to put my heart at ease, but it’s not safe out there. In here… At home… With me, you are safe. Nothing will hurt you here,” Kali spoke slowly, placing a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “You can’t even take care of yourselves. Let mother care for you.”</p><p>“We can take care of ourselves just fine!” Weiss countered indignantly, promoting her own independence as she put her hands on her supremely crinkling hips.</p><p>This got a giggle out of Kali, making her almost smirk.</p><p>“Really?” She said, retreating her hand and crossing her arms. “Lift your skirts, then. Let me see if you’re clean.”</p><p>The girls paused. They must’ve been. It was so early in the day, and they got changed right after being woken up! Sure of themselves, they fell into line and lifted their skirts.</p><p>And one by one, they realized the wetness indicators on their crotches were colored in, with a sagging darkness in the spot between their legs. Kali was victorious, she knew in that moment. Team RWBY knew as well.</p><p>“That… doesn’t prove anything…” Blake stammered, unable to lower her skirt to hide her shame. “They’re… just accidents, everyone has them…”</p><p>“No huntress still wears diapers, love. Nor do they have accidents in their big girl panties,” Kali said slowly, shaking her head as she moved forward to grope at the front of Blake’s soggy diaper.</p><p>“We… were busy packing, we didn’t have time to make it to the potty!” Yang tried her best to get an excuse out, but Kali shook her head. She was in control here.</p><p>“You had plenty of time while you brushed your teeth this morning. Perhaps you just felt as you could hold it, or… do you not even know how to use the bathroom anymore?” Kali made the accusation that made most of the girls freeze and blush.</p><p>Of course they knew how to use the potty. It was as easy as… as…</p><p>The girls tried figuring out just how to use the potty. They had been doing it for years, so remembering the process should’ve been easy. But while most girls were in the present, trying to preserve their adulthood, one of them was rather quiet…</p><p>Ruby’s eyes were closed, a scowl of focus on her face as she trembled, her grip on her skirt tightening… before her diaper began to sag behind her. The crinkling sound of the diaper moving to contain it all filled the air, snapping the rest of the girls out of their toy-train of thought as the sound hit their ears, followed by the smell hitting their noses.</p><p>The seat of Ruby’s diaper grew lumpy and heavy, sinking down to her thighs as the gross mess within stained it a dim brown. It was clear to any that spied her stinky butt what had happened.</p><p>“... And huntresses clearly don’t make big messies in their diapers now, do they?” Kali said with an endearing smile as Ruby’s eyes opened, and she blinked a few times in realization of what she had done. “Now, let’s bring your bags up to your rooms and get our little ones changed. It’s almost time for the newest episode of Little Beowulf to air! They left the last episode on a cliffhanger~”</p><p>That at least got the girls’ spirits back up, based on the little smiles on their faces. With a gentle pat on their butts, Kali guided each of them back up the stairs, with Ruby taking up the rear on account of her growing stench. The faunus matron smirked slightly as she saw the small bulges starting to unknowingly form in the seat of Yang and Weiss’s diapers. They’ve come around to see her view soon enough.</p><p>For now, their leave would have to wait a day or two… Until they got better.</p><p>-Day 90-<br/>Team RWBY sprawled on the living room carpet while the TV flashed its colorful lights and played its funny sounds. A two-foot tall gate was set up to prevent the curious overgrown toddlers from wandering outside their play area. Not they needed to; they had plenty of toys to play around with right there!</p><p>Weiss sucked on her pacifier as she was deep in thought, carefully stacking her wooden blocks up into a beautiful castle. Sure, the blocks made it look quite basic, but in her mind, it was a beautiful spire, that was preparing for their grand ball. Ruby had her thickly padded rear plopped upon a cushion mere inches away from the television, the images moving before her reflecting off her big, curious silver eyes like mirrors.</p><p>Yang and Blake had their little play kitchen set up by the windows. Both girls were on their knees, babbling together as they shared their plastic food on their plastic plates, turning the fake dials on the wooden over as they attempted to cook up a plastic apple on the pan.</p><p>“Buhbll…” Ruby giggled, head tilted as she watched the mischievous creature, ‘Fawks!’ as Ruby often referred to Foxhund, on screen run about and about in a circle. He and his friend Wulf seemed to be on the beach. Wulf was making a sandcastle, and Foxhund kicked it in his running, making the sand go everywhere!</p><p>Ruby laid back, her head turning to see what her sisters were all doing. She was kind of getting bored with the show. She wanted to play with someone! Yang and Blake were busy, but Weiss wasn’t! Giggling, Ruby rolled onto her flabby tummy and crawled over with a severe lack of coordination. Who needed fine motor skills when you were carried wherever you needed to go, either by daddy or your stroller?</p><p>Weiss watched her sister approach, her eyebrow quirked as her paci sucking stopped, only for Ruby to raise one of her hefty arms and swing it down at Weiss’s castle, sending the wooden blocks cascading about in all directions in a heap of destruction!</p><p>“Buh buh buh!” Ruby grinned as she made fake monster noises, slapping those tubby hands of hers against the wood like she was raising a city.</p><p>Her sister, however, was not pleased about this development. She spent soooo long trying to get her castle just right! Her teeth grit against the nipple of her paci and her sausage fingers clenched into a tight fist.</p><p>“Grrrr…” The snow pea grumbled loudly, grabbing hold of one of her fallen blocks and chucking it right at her sister! The wooden clunked against Ruby’s head, making her squeal in alarm before the wood fell to the ground inches away.</p><p>“Owwwww!” Ruby whined, falling upon her bum and clutching the spot on her head where a little lump was starting to force. “Mrah mruh! That hurt, Weiss…!” She hissed, nursing her wound with a little whimper. Ugh, she had such a headache from that… She used to be able to take blows like a champ, but now…</p><p>Wait. Where was she?</p><p>It took Ruby a second to shake off the blanket fog that had formed over her eyes over the last… three months, was it? Time felt very weird to think about. They were on vacation at mommy’s… Kali’s home, and they… What happened after that?</p><p>And what were they wearing?! Ruby found herself agasp at the baby outfits they were all wearing. They each had cat ear headbands strapped to their head. Cute little dresses in pastel colors adorned their bodies, with a little colored cover underneath that hid each of their… diapers. Diapers! They were wearing diapers?!</p><p>Something was going on. Ruby shook her head and tried to stand, but found herself able to only get onto her knees. Her body felt so weak, like she hadn’t used her muscles in forever…</p><p>“Weiss… Weiss, can you hear me?” Ruby took her partner firmly and gave her a strong shake, while Weiss babbled incoherently as she tried swatting Ruby away, making her fall on her rear again with a… squish?!</p><p>Oh God, she crapped herself! And judging by how full her diaper felt, it wasn’t for the first time today… And judging from the smell, she wasn’t the only one either!</p><p>“Snap out of it!” Ruby hissed in a whisper, reeling her arm back and swiping it across Weiss’s face. A resounding smack filled the air as Weiss was slapped, making her cry out in shock, her pacifier falling out of her mouth and falling against her rotund tummy, thanks to the paci being attached to her dress by a cloth.</p><p>“Oww! Who gave you the right to hit me like… that…?” Weiss growled, nursing her cheek in anger before realizing what was going on.</p><p>Ruby didn’t wait for Weiss to start asking questions, as she was already on the way to wake up her sister and Blake from their delusions. Another pair of slaps later, and Team RWBY had been reassembled. Mostly. Some girls were having a harder time shaking the cobwebs out of their head than others, especially Blake.</p><p>“I-I dunno wha’ happun’… But, we need t’ get outta here,” Ruby whispered to her friends as they crowded about in a circle, taking care to not irritate the stinky, squishy mess in her diaper. Yang’s diaper cover was hanging so low, she must’ve been on three accidents… Judging from the sun, it was just past noon, too. “I dun hear mommy… M-Mom… Kali!” The mental conditioning was so hard to shake. It was like their vocabularies had been manually replaced. “So she might be out. Let’s get out, and call for help…”</p><p>But it was too late. The door opened, and each girl turned to see their mommy enter, carrying two large paper bags in each arm.</p><p>“I’m home! I hope you behaved while I was gone. I got all your favorite num-nums, and I rented a movie for us to… watch…” Kali was smiling as she came in, but the smile faded when she saw her kids all looking at her. Not smiling. Looking. “... Oh, my, did you wake up?”</p><p>“What did you do?!” Ruby pointed at her dramatically, trying to stand up once more, only to fall on her squishy butt with a whine.</p><p>“Hmhm… I’m merely protecting my children. The world out there is far too scary for my loves to expose themselves to. So, I merely used my semblance of calming to coax you all to stay,” Kali explained, placing her bags onto the couch. “As my children, I’ll shield you from the dangers of the world. You’ll know no stress, no strife. Only a mother’s warm love. A gift that many of you didn’t have in the first place.”</p><p>“But that no right!” Ruby complained, a big pout on her lips. “We grown-ups! We not babies!”</p><p>Kali shook her head as she stepped into the playpen with them, carefully lifting her dress so as to not get caught on the pegs of it.</p><p>“Are you sure…? From where I’m standing, my lovelies don’t resemble grownups much at all,” Kali cooed, kneeling down and rubbing Ruby’s head to ruffle her hair and adjust her headband. “But if you wish to be grownups… I’ll give you a chance.”</p><p>This certainly got everyone’s attention.</p><p>“If you go without using your diapers for the rest of the day, I’ll begin your rehabilitation tomorrow,” Kali smiled as she stood up straight. It was clear that she was sort of forcing the smile. She didn’t want to compromise like this, but it was only fair.</p><p>But they had a chance! All they had to do was hold it in for a day! They were grown-ups! They could do it! After all, they had gone years of their lives without having a single accident! The day was already half over, so they just needed to last twelve hou-</p><p>A resounding trumpet of gas filled the air as Blake’s ears flattened against her head, a mewl leaving her lips as she lifted up her rear as if from instinct. Her nails gently dug into the carpet as she began letting loose into the seat of her diaper. Warm, sticky and gross, the plastic garment sagged beneath the weight of her built up mess, while those fat, pear-shaped hips of hers swung back and forth slowly to help coax the mess out.</p><p>Blake purred quietly after finishing, plopping her butt back down into her wearable litter box, and sighed, her yellow eyes fluttering with the gentle satisfaction of having finished her business.</p><p>Only to realize everyone was looking at her in shock, making her realize what she had just done.</p><p>Kali was smiling, her ears flicking to the side as her head tilted happily.</p><p>“Now that that’s settled… Let’s get you changed…”</p><p>-Day 365-<br/>The four sisters sat in their playpen, each wearing a matching bib and party hat as they babbled and giggled amongst themselves. Quiet but celebratory singalong music played from the radio in the living room, and Kali was hard at work in the kitchen.</p><p>“I doubt you girls remember, but this is the anniversary of our first day as a family…” Kali hummed as she finished the frosting on the cake she was making, while some of the girls licked batter off spoons that their mother had given to them.</p><p>“Buhbuhbuh!” Blake happily cheered, brandishing her spoon in the air, which caused the others to do the same. Kali laughed from the kitchen.</p><p>“Hehe… Very good, dear!” Kali congratulated her, starting to cut up the slices to bring out to her daughters, who all welcomed her with eager giggles and grabby hands. “Now… Let’s celebrate. One good year behind us, and many more to come…~”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>